walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Siggard Family Horse (TV Series)
Rick Grimes' Horse was the first animal (other than birds) featured in The Walking Dead (TV Series). It was seen in the pilot episode Days Gone Bye. Pre-apocalypse Siggard's Farm Not much is known about the horse's life prior to the outbreak. It lived on a farm where it was taken care of and helped the farmers by providing manual labor. When its owners saw the chaos and the effects of the outbreak, they decided to commit suicide in the farm house leaving the horse to fend for itself. It seemed to have continued on living and traversing through the farm fields until Rick Grimes arrived. Post-apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Rick found the horse when he pulled up outside the farm house looking to borrow some gas but no one replied, he went to the porch to look if anyone was inside but instead he found the decaying remains of the farmer and his wife who committed suicide by looking through the window. Since he cannot get any gas and his police cruiser was out of fuel, Rick walks back to the horse and decides to take it instead. They ride off to Atlanta in an effort to find his wife, son, and other survivors. Rick continues to ride the horse on Interstate 85 which lead to the city. Rick notices the city was quiet and there was no presence of anyone in sight whether alive or undead. They walked by on main street where a few walkers were sitting in a bus when suddenly a helicopter flies by and Rick decides to follow it. Rick and the horse run and turn into a street which is completely blocked off and occupied by an army of Walkers. Rick gets the horse to double back but then encounters another horde of walkers. Finding himself and the horse trapped by the walkers, the undead manage to bring the horse down first and began to devour it. While they were distracted, Rick quickly crawls under the tank and escapes inside it while the horse is eaten by the walkers. Guts Rick Grimes' horse was used as a distraction for Rick to escape the tank that was surrounded by walkers. Season 2 Death Killed By *Walkers As Rick Grimes rode the horse into Atlanta, Georgia, Rick noticed dozens and dozens of walkers. As Rick tried to escape, the walkers startled the horse, Rick fell of the horse and the horse was eaten alive. Trivia *The horse is the first animal to be seen alive after the apocalypse. **It is also the first animal to die in the series. *Though the horse "died" in the episode "Days Gone Bye ", it came back playing a different horse on Hershel's farm named, Nelly in Season 2. *Rick mentioned that it has been awhile since he's been horseback riding when he starts to ride the horse; this means that he has rode horses before. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased